Pokémon: Haruhi Version
by hoshixcandy
Summary: Haruhi Suzumiya like every ten year old child in the Pokéuniverse has begun her own journey with a Pokémon partner and human companions. But with a bored child like Haruhi, will things ever go smoothly? A Pokémon/Haruhi Crossover.
1. A Starter and a Dream

Disclaimer. I do not own any Haruhi Suzumiya Characters, or Pokémon. This is entirly fanmade.

Author Note. Kyon seems to fit what I've made him. Sorry, if anyone would disagree. This is a slight parody of The Melancholy or Haruhi Suzumiya. Please, let me know what you think!

Pokémon: Haruhi Version

Chapter One

A Starter and a Dream

When I was released from that red and white sphere, the world blurred into focus. Of course, I had been out in the open before, but I knew this time was different. This time, some troublesome child was going to claim me as their partner and travel with me by their side, going about their own quest.

I was right.

Blearily, I opened my eyes to stare into those of that child whom I would be spending an eternity with. But it wasn't the eyes of a child that glared back. They were the eyes of something scary. The deep brown colour analysed my red eyes, and my green, plant like appearance. "Boring." The voice of the eyes muttered. The eyes grew distant, and I could take in the figure of the child. A girl, average height, I guess. I'm not an expert, I had not seen many kids. I'd spent my life in a ball for goodness sake. She had brown hair with a ribbon in it. A yellow ribbon. Maybe she was one of those scary lolita girls? "Professor Oak, this one is boring too." Her voice... Was annoying. And trouble. I could feel her over critical aura seep out from her, pulling me down and thinking negative thoughts about me.

Professor Oak, someone I recognised, clumsily shuffled over, "This Bulbasaur is the only Pokémon I have now. Please, Haruhi, pick one." His voice sounded tired, as if he had been here all day. For all I know, he could have. My awareness of time was not perfect. No clocks in a Pokéball.

I turned my head from left to right, and saw a terrified Squirtle on one side, a blue turtle like creature, and a defiant Charmander on the other, a red lizard. Either of these two creatures would have suited her more than a couldn't-care-less Bulbasaur. After all, both would offer a great adventure, where I would offer nothing.

She choose me.

Reluctantly, she picked me up and held me like some model from a magazine. Her stance was like something she had practise, although it seemed alien to her "Kyon." She muttered. Professor Oak gave an applaud, as if this nicknaming was a special ceremony.

I could have argued that it wasn't my name. I could have argued that my life was meant to be else where. I could have argued that, as a Bulbasaur, I did not have to give in to this treatment. I could have put up a fight. I could have, but I knew that all they would hear is "Bulbasaur." Words best left unsaid.

"Now Haruhi," the old man was saying, "You'll be entering the Kanto League, right?"

"I guess. But Professor, what I really want is to find something not normal!" The girl dropped me on to the floor, and took a striking pose. "I want to find the extraordinary! Human created experimental Pokémon! Spawn of the Legendary! Pokémorphs!" Her fist was clenched in a triumphant pose, as if this goal was something all girls dreamed of.

This girl was truely out of her mind. Those things were all fictional. My trainer was not filling me with secure confidence. "Bulba." I grunted as I wondered what kind of life I was getting myself into.

She looked down at me, "Oh? Kyon, you won't travel in your Pokéball. You will walk beside me."

_Beside her?_ My face fell, and my heart died. Walking. Not the life for a short and dumpy Pokémon with a bulb on its back. Not the life for anything to be brutally honest.

Professor Oak smiled encouragingly at the two of us. It was time to leave. The girl, Haruhi – my trainer – seemed to take the hint, turning and heading towards the door. A boy crashed into her as she was leaving, very dramatically, if I do say so my self.

"Ah Koizumi, please do be careful." Oak muttered. His response seemed automatic. I guess Haruhi _had_ been here for a while. I had only spent a few minutes with her, and I myself could feel my energy being drained.

The boy called Koizumi gave a salute, and faced my trainer. "Sorry! It's Miss Suzumiya, right? I'm one of Old Man Oak's Aide's, I just started yesterday. I'm sure we will be seeing each other more in the future."

A dull smile crossed Haruhi's lips. I knew what she was thinking. A mysterious transfer Aide. Something strange. I looked up at this girl with amazement. She really was insane.

"Ah, Haruhi, you and Kyon seem to be really attached to one another."

Haruhi spun around and faced Oak, "Maybe he's special?" She pouted, "But he's probably not."

Kick a Bulbasaur when he's down, thanks.

The Aide named Koizumi coughed politely trying not to disturb this beautiful (ha) atmosphere of a Pokémon and trainer bonding, "Your granddaughter has arrived Professor. That's why I'm here."

"Ah, excellent, Koizumi, please, send her in." Oak picked up a paper, while sitting. "Haruhi, please wait and meet my granddaughter, since you're here. I might have a task for you."

A quick flicker of anxiety flashed across Haruhi's face. Again, it was as if I could read her mind. _Rival_.

* * *

Sorry, I'm introducing the characters differently from the anime and manga... The story is set around Pokémon Red/Blue/Green, just so you'll know what's happening! -'

Thanks for reading!


	2. Haruhi's Rival

Disclaimer Still don't own Haruhi Suzumiya or Pokémon! Maybe one day! (Joke! -')

Author's Note. Thank you to my first reviewer -MechaOreo-! I hope you, and any others, find this second chapter enjoyable! Please point out any mistakes I've made, regarding my typing or characters. I hope it is understandable, and makes sense! Pokémon Speech will be placed in -dashes-.

* * *

Pokémon: Haruhi Version

Chapter Two

Haruhi's Rival

Mikuru Asahina was well known in Pallet Town, maybe due to the fact that she is Professor Oak's granddaughter. Speaking as a male, I think the boys knew her due to her beautiful looks and her, well, her figure. Maybe it was this image of pure beauty that attracted Haruhi as soon as she saw Mikuru... But I wouldn't know, I'm just a Bulbasaur, human affairs do not interest me.

Haruhi's face formed an 'O' of wonder as Mikuru timidly entered the room. The girl was a shy face reminded me of the terrified Squirtle. "PROFESSOR OAK!" Haruhi screamed, shoving Koizumi out of the way, "Your granddaughter is going to be my rival, and my mascot!"

I did not understand. How can the same person be both rival and mascot? I glanced at the boy, Koizumi, who was smiling. That smile... Made me worry. Something was going to happen.

"Ah, Haruhi, please do not make decisions for Mikuru-" Oak muttered, but he was cut short, as Haruhi grabbed a hold of Mikuru.

"Cute, cute, cute! Mikuru, cute!" Haruhi sang strangely as she tackle glomped the other girl. She seemed more excited by this girl than by the prospect of a Pokémon journey. Personally, I couldn't blame her. Even though we were of different species I felt myself being drawn to this girl, her hair, her shimmering eyes, her squeals of pain and torment as Haruhi tried to do unspeakable things to her. Under any other circumstances, this would be very, very entertaining.

As I let my thoughts wonder, I felt the eyes of Miss Mikuru, and Koizumi on me. Sweating nervously, I muttered "Bulbasaur" under my breath. If I was a little bit silly, I would believe that the two of them had read my mind. But that wasn't possible. Even if I had been talking aloud, it would be foreign to them.

Luckily, Oak took up their attention as he prompted Mikuru to pick a starter – she was also beginning her journey. Koizumi jumped anxiously to the professors side, and whispered in his ear. Oak nodded, "I did mention to Haruhi that I had a task." The old man fumbled around in his pocket, and pulled out two red box like things. I let my non-caring eyes examine them carefully. "Haruhi, Mikuru, I want to give you both a Pokédex. It's a device that stores information about Pokémon." He sighed slightly, "I was hoping you two would work together to fill it up."

The reaction was different foe each girl. Mikuru's face fell, her eyes filling with tears. My tiny plant-like heart went out for her. If I were human, I would vow to protect her, and secretly, under the grass type oath, I decided I would try if I could... Haurhi was a demon. Her eyes burned at the idea, "My rival and mascot shall travel with me constantly!" She turned to Mikuru. "Hurry and pick a starter! So we can go!"

The timid girl swung her head to look at Oak, then Koizumi, then at Oak once more. It didn't take an Alakazam to know that she was screaming – albeit silently – out for help. I shook my green head disappointedly, the human males had a habit of making us all look bad. Hope seemed to leave the girl entirely, and, even more helplessly, choose the Squirtle that I felt she resembled. At least, that was one less thing to worry ab-

"MIKURU!" Haruhi's voice always seemed to spell disaster, and I had only known her for the best part of an hour. "Let's battle!" Pityingly, I lowered my eyes. Poor Miss Mikuru, what did Haruhi have in store for her? Wait! Haruhi meant a Pokémon battle! I could feel the tension in the room, pouring from me alone. For a Pokémon battle, a trainer fought with Pokémon. Haruhi only had one Pokémon... Me. "Kyon" the Bulbasaur. My life was officially over.

Haruhi nudged me forward with her foot, the only indication that I actually existed within the past 30 minutes. Mikuru nervously placed the Squirtle on the floor, "Please d-do your best." She whispered. The Squirtle's eyes widened with fear, resembling its trainer more and more. I eyed it up, feeling sorry. This match could be over quickly, with me as its victor. But deep down, I wanted to show Haruhi that I wasn't just a play thing. The Squirtle rushed at me with its tiny arms waving frantically. It collided with me, but weakly. I let out a growl, and collapsed dramatically to the floor. The humans stared at the display with curiosity. Perhaps it was even disbelief? "Dumb face." Haruhi snarled, turning her head away, the yellow ribbons bouncing in anger. "How weak are you?"

I smirked, but hid my face so she couldn't see. "-Why-?" The Squirtle asked, obviously, in Pokétongue.

Shrugging, I stared blankly back, "-She's going to ruin my life. Might as well have some revenge.-"

"I'm sure she won't!"

Gasping slightly, I turned to look at the owner of the shocked voice. Mikuru.

Her face was bright red, and her eyes full of surprise, perhaps at her own outburst. "You understand me?" I asked, curious.

"Well, ladies, you have a Pokédex each, why don't you begin your journey?" Koizumi asked, eagerly. Professor Oak seemed as enthusiastic about this suggestion. So enthusiastic in fact that it seemed like he was throwing us out... Us that included his own granddaughter!

He ushered us to the door, and held it open. It was strange, being outside for the first time knowing that I would never return to this place, and if I did, it would not be under good circumstances. This foreshadowing feeling left me feeling cold. Was I being too judgemental of the girl, Haruhi Suzumiya? Or was I not being judgemental enough? As I walked aimlessly behind her, I wondered what would happen on our journey together. Would Mikuru Asahina survive? I noticed she had returned her Squirtle to its Pokéball, and that she kept her distance from us as we walked down the path that led to the exit of Pallet Town – Professor Oak's laboratory a mere speck in the distance, hiding behind a clump of trees. I slowed my pace to match hers. Mikuru's gentle eyes gazed down at me, "Oh, Kyon. Thank you for letting Squirtle win. It will help him gain confidence." I looked up at her, wondering if she knew I had lost on purpose. I believe this girl understood me... But, she had called me Kyon... Not my name! I grumbled under my breath, and she laughed. The first honest trill of laughter to escape her sweet lips.

Haruhi turned to face us, and a look swept across her face. Jealousy? No. Annoyance? No. What? I'm not sure. "Hurry up. We're on the road to Viridan City! Hopefully something exciting happens – I'm fed up with this already. It's boring!"


	3. Viridian: The City and The Forest

Authors note. Chapter three is here... Again, Pokémon shall talk in -dashes-. More authorish words at the end! Enjoy!

Pokémon: Haruhi Version

Chapter Three

Viridian: The City and The Forest

Nothing exciting happened. In fact, on the route between Pallet and Viridian the only thing that I can recall happening was being attacked by a wild Pidgey. Of course, Haruhi asked (demanded) that I fight it yet the Pidgey seemed too scared to move. I think Haruhi scared it. She pouted as the bird-brain ran awkwardly away from our merry group of two. "Stupid Kyon!" Haruhi snapped, glaring at me – her partner. "Next time, grab it with vine whip or something!"

Vine whip? This girl knew nothing. "-Haruhi, I only know tackle and growl.-" I muttered, but to her ears I was talking to myself in the strange tongue of Pokélanguage. Haruhi lost interest in scolding me, but I noticed Mikuru staring at me blankly. Was she mad at my outburst? I lowered my head, hoping she did not think of me any less... Wait, I'm assuming she can understand me. Crazy. Humans do not understand Pokémon! It's that simple.

I was hoping Viridian City would mean a rest some place. Deep down I knew that I would only get a break when Haruhi decided she needed one. She did not need one. Seriously, her priorities weren't right! Rule one: upon entering a new city or town head directly to the Pokécenter! And, it's not like it wasn't sitting staring at us, with it's bright red roof. No. Haruhi was just selfish.

She had not told me or Mikuru what her plans were. I noticed the way she walked had changed – it had purpose with every stride. Her confidence seemed to have boosted. That force was overwhelming. "-Haruhi! Wait up!-" I called, trying to match her pace. No use. I slowed again, and watched as she headed to the Viridian City Gym.

Gym...

Where powerful trainers obliterated any young ambitious child and their Pokémon.

I grinned hopelessly, feeling my tiny fangs show. Haruhi wasn't that stupid, was she? I mean, she only had one Pokémon. Maybe she was stupid. I felt my body slowly weaken as I watched her open the door.

My life was doomed. It was time for me to say goodbye... Good bye Mikuru Asahina! Good bye strange Koizumi! Good bye, Oak! Good bye, erm, Squirtle. Oh. Later, Haruhi. I'm sure you'll haunt me, even in hell.

The door would not open.

Haruhi stomped her foot angrily, and Mikuru whimpered, looking for a place to hide. I was intrigued by Haruhi's temper, as she began to swear and moan at the unopened gym. Deep inside my tiny heart, I sang for joy. Someone was looking out for me. Then I noticed someone _was_ looking at us.

He was a boy, I know that much. A geeky looking boy, holding a laptop. He smirked when he saw Haruhi caught sight of him. Silently, I smirked back. He was doomed too. Haruhi had seen his laptop, and she wanted it. What scared me was how I knew what she was thinking. The piece of technology looked up to date, and brand new. Something that would help us find our way, or even just provide us with information.

"YOU!" She yelled. She sprinted over to the boy, and smiled innocently. "Can I borrow your laptop?" Behind her, me and Mikuru followed, until we were directly behind her.

The boy glared, "Would I, the Computer Pokémon Society President share my laptop that has state of the art local navigation, history of the eight gym leaders, a programme with detailed advice on Pokémon types and advantages, a clock, a Pokéchow recipe book, with you?"

Haruhi blinked in mild amazement, before opening her clenched fist into a victorious raised palm, "Yes!" Really, not normal.

"You're wrong, little girl." He pushed the laptop into a bag, "Go home and play dollies."

Snap.

He had done it.

Haruhi grabbed Mikuru and shoved her into the boy. "OH! Someone!" She yelled exaggeratedly, "He's trying to kidnap my friend!" Mikuru screamed, and I looked away. There was nothing I could do. The boy looked stunned. Haruhi smirked. "Give it to me."

"No."

Smack.

Haruhi had raised her leg and kicked the Computer Pokémon Society President on the back of the neck, as skilfully as a Hitmontop. My mouth opened in wonder, until I noticed how the damaging blow had sent the President on top of Mikuru, giving the impression of something dishonourable. "-H-Haruhi!-" I snapped, growling as I did so. She turned to look at me coldly, at the sound of my throat growling threateningly. She grabbed the boy's chin, "So Mr President Geek, can I have it now? Look, there's people watching. My my. You must seem like a perv-"

"Take it!" The boy wailed. I felt sorry for him, and Mikuru. Both were in tears. Haruhi was definitely not a human. Any person with a shred of compassion would never push anyone as far. But Haruhi had spoke the truth, people _were_ watching. One of those people had branched off from the group: A police officer.

"Hey children!" She cheered, happily, "I'm Officer Tsuruya!" Her eyes were wide and happy, her hair shining in the sun. Mikuru looked up at the girl, and a faint light lit up her face. "Tsuruya!" she yelled before standing up and bowing.

This Officer Tsuruya smiled, "Well, hello Mikuru! Long time no see!" They knew each other, apparently. Haruhi looked from one to the other, as the Computer President sneaked off, before Haruhi tried to get anything else from him. "Where you girls okay? Did that man do anything to you?"  
A smile spread across Haruhi's lips, an evil, yet playful smile, "Just a misunderstanding, officer."

Tsuruya placed her hands on her hips, "That's good! Where are you heading?" For an officer, she did not look much older than Mikuru or Haruhi. I stared up at her, and she looked down at me and winked.

People really were strange.

"We were going to enter the gym here, but it's locked. " Haruhi muttered.

The Officer smiled warmly, "Yes, it's closed quite a lot, but be thankful! It's full of strong Pokémon, and your Bulbasaur would end up hurt." Wait, how did she know I was Haruhi's Bulbasaur? "I'd advise you to go to Pewter City, and fight the gym leader there. Bulbasaur has a type advantage, so you could easily win!"

Thank you, Officer Tsuruya. I do not want to fight, I do not want to go with Haruhi.

"How do we get there, Tsuruya?" Mikuru asked shyly.

"Hm." Tsuruya placed a finger on her lip and looked contemplative. "Through Viridian Forest. You can also battle some Bug Trainers for experience! Did you know, when you battle competitively and win, you are awarded some money. It helps pay for things," she said warmly.

Money. Something Haruhi had not thought of. "Come on, everyone!" She yelled, "Let's go to Pewter City!"

* * *

Viridian Forest. A beautiful forest surrounded by fresh, green trees and, grass. The type of Pokémon to live in such an area are bug types. With the odd arrival of a Pikachu. Or so the laptop told us. Haruhi clicked feverishly on one button. Click. Click. Click. Despite being full of helpful hints and maps, there wasn't any directions for getting out of this overcrowded forest. We walked and walked, and I felt my stomach growl. "Bulbasaur." I muttered, feeling my head getting lighter.

A hand appeared in front of my face, holding what looked like chocolate. Mikuru was smiling gently, the owner of the hand. Quickly, I ate what she was offering, and felt my heart lift up. Mikuru had been worried about me! How wonderful!

As if on automatic, Haruhi turned to us, death in her eyes. "Hurry up." She snapped. Her head was twisting and turning, as she looked for one of the Bug Trainers to battle. If she was looking hard enough she would see that they were all hiding. Except one. He walked forward, smiling shyly.

"Would you ladies like a Pokémon battle?" He asked. Mikuru slowly shook her head and stepped back, as Haruhi lifted her head, grinning. The boy's smile spread even wider, as he lifted a small round ball from his belt. "My name is Kunikuda! Remember it as the trainer who bet you!" He threw the ball in the air, and it grew in size. A red light flickered and released a Pokémon that looked like circles stuck together, with a horn on it's head.

"-I am Taniguchi! The Weedle!-" it roared defiantly. I rolled my eyes at its careless display. The Weedle raised it's front paws and gave a small, feeble, roar. It's eyes examined us, or should I say, Haruhi and Mikuru. "-Woah! Hot girls!-" He (I guess) rushed forward, ready to attack my owner and her rival/mascot. If anything happened to Mikuru (and Haruhi, I suppose) because of this lecherous Weedle, I would never forgive myself! So I strode forward and threw myself into him.

"-Back off!-" I muttered, "-For a bug, you're too troublesome.-"

"That's it Kyon! Show him what you're made of!" Haruhi cheered. The first, caring words she had ever uttered to me.

"-Kyon?-" Taniguchi the Weedle sniggered, "-What a stupid name!-" And he released some sort of sticky string on me, slowing me down.

"-It's not my name!-" I yelled, before growling at the bug.

He wasn't very happy at this, and so struck me with a Poison Sting. Grinning, I broke free of the string, and charged in another tackle. This time, Taniguchi the Weedle flew and I wondered if maybe he had evolved quickly into a Beedrill. No. I merely had hit him with quite a lot of force. His trainer, Kunikuda, quickly returned him to his Pokéball before he lost sight of him. Bowing, he thanked Haruhi for a great battle, and payed some money for her win.

"-Hey, Haruhi!-" I muttered, suddenly feeling groggy, "-Why are you getting paid when it was me who beat him? Don't I deserve at least a thanks for a great battle?-" I staggered to the left, and then to the right. Everything was blurring.

I felt gentle arms pick me up. "... Haruhi... Poison... Hurry!" I heard a voice speak. A voice of an angel. Mikuru. I could feel my eyes slowly closing, slowly giving up. The blurs and voices faded, finally, peace and quiet.

* * *

Author's note. Thank you, -MechaOreo- and Music-Warrior-Nightsong for your reviews! They really make me feel happy! And yes, I plan to involve Yuki, and Asakura. But I'll be introducting them in chapter four! I have something planned for them, which I hope you will find different, and hopefully, funny!

* * *


	4. The Not So Great Escape

Author's Note - Still don't own Haruhi or Pokémon. Pokémon will talk in -dashes-. Please enjoy this chapter, and thank you all for your kind reviews! I would enjoy any feedback for this chapter.

* * *

Pokémon: Haruhi Version

Chapter Four

The Not So Great Escape

"_I want to find the extraordinary! Human created experimental Pokémon! Spawn of the Legendary! Pokémorphs!" Those words spread in my mind, like a spiders web growing in length, consuming all it can. I remember that so well, it seemed just like yesterday. That's because it was._

As I opened my eyes I noticed I was in a hospital of some sort. A Pokémon Centre perhaps. Maybe since I was poisoned Haruhi would treat me nicer, and let me rest. A door opened and a young girl came in, with light hair and a polite smile. "Hello, Mr Bulbasaur! I'm Nurse Emiri, and you're free to go." Her hands lightly brushed against my green plant body as she removed some sticky things from my sides. I guess they were to pump an antidote into my body. What do I know? What do I care? As long as I'm healthy, and free to go. Wait.

Free?

I glanced at the girl and grinned a Bulbasaurish grin. "-She isn't here? Is she?-" Of course, Nurse Emiri simply smiled, not understanding a word I said. "Now Miss Suzumiya left to go get some food. She did stay the night but she seemed restless. Miss Asahina has waited for you, patiently. She has signed forms for you to leave." I switched off as the Nurse chatted away to herself really. Did she really expect a creature like me to understand? Well, I did, but she didn't know that.

So Haruhi had left me. Mikuru had waited. But Nurse Emiri had said free. If Haruhi wasn't around, this would be my chance to escape. I waited until Nurse Emiri stood up straight. To be honest, it didn't add much difference to her height, she still looked small, almost childlike. _Was she old enough, no qualified enough to be a Nurse?_ I hope so. As soon as she turned her back, I jumped from where I had been resting. Luckily, the door had been left open so I could make a clean get away.

As stealthily as a Bulbasaur could, I found my way to the reception area, where a concerned looking Mikuru was waiting. Sorry, I thought, but it was a Poké eat Poké world. I left the Pokémon Centre from a side window, hoping Mikuru wouldn't glance my cowardly departure.

* * *

I left the Pokémon Centre behind in my dust. The streets of this town were huge and vast – a jungle of concrete walls blocking my view. It wasn't long before I got tired, the lack of sun causing me to sigh with slight depression. Any thoughts of being away from Haruhi would pick my energy up again. Goodbye and good riddance. But I really was lost. In a world of grey and more grey, it wasn't suitable for a Pokémon of green. Then a blur of pink caught my eye. It looked like a Jigglypuff, with huge deep blue eyes. She seemed to be grinning playfully, motioning for me to follow. Which I did. She seemed to have lured me, and I seemed to have lost any power to resist. She really did have pretty eyes. As I ran across the cold ground of the streets, she seemed to glide, playfully, childishly, smiling and waving. Wait a minute where was she taking me? As I blinked in wonder, I lost sight of her. The small glint of pink had disappeared into a mono-toned city.

I staggered forward, surprised that the buildings had gotten smaller, the sun reaching me now, filling me with bright goodness. One building stood out more than the Jigglypuff in the bland streets. It was giant, with a lot of glass. Curiously, I wandered forward, still examining my surroundings. After all, it would be terrible to get so far but be forced to turn back at the sight of Haruhi. As the building got closer I could see a sign. I'm not too great at reading humanise language, but it looked something like "Pewter City, Space Centre". Or something. You'd have to be an Alakazam to decode the words of the people.

I glanced in the glass windows and spotted something pink. So that's where the Jigglypuff had ran to. Switching, again, to my Ninja Bulbasaur mode, I crept through these magical doors that opened by themselves. I even held my breath so the humans wouldn't hear me entering. As soon as I was sure I wouldn't get spotted, I turned and ran to the place where I had seen the pink creature. I opened my mouth to call out a friendly cheer but thankfully bit my tongue before I did.  
It wasn't the bright and cheery Jigglypuff.  
It was a Clefairy.

Now, the stereotypical type of Clefairy that I had met at Professor Oak's laboratory were always happy and cheerful, similar to a Jigglypuff's nature. But this Clefariy, as soon as her gaze met mine, I knew she wasn't the type to dance and prance and worship rocks. Her eyes stared at me, using a spiritual Ice Beam to send shivers down my back. Scary. She didn't seem like a normal Clefairy at all.  
Still, not to sound rude, I walked over, coolly, trying to seem unaffected by her emotionless glare. That's all I can really say to describe it. It was emotionless.  
"-Hello, I was following a Jigglypuff here, and well, I seem to have lost sight of her.-" See, calm and casual. Totally cool.

"Jigglypuff?" The Clefairy muttered, repeating what I said.

"-Well, yeah, same colour as you, but bright, blue, emotional eyes. Have you seen her?-"

"Yes." The Clefairy replied.

Talk about a tough exterior. "-Oh, where?-" I asked, hoping for some detail.

"Experiment Area."

My mouth dropped to the floor, surely she was joking. "-Excuse me?-"

"Project Asakura Jigglypuff." The Clefairy turned her head, and stared at me. "You are Kyon."

Project? This Clefairy really was insane. But hold on, how did she know my name? "-That's not my name.-"

She stared at me harder, as if she was trying to blow a hole into my mind. Her cold personality was quite interesting from a Clefairy. "It is the name given to you by Haruhi Suzumiya." Before I could ask more, she continued, "I, along with Project Asakura Jigglypuff, have been keeping an eye on her."

"-Stalkers?-" I muttered, getting slightly worried. Why were they following us?

"No. It is our mission to investigate the mysterious being that is Haruhi Suzumiya."

I could feel my eyes widening, as she continued speaking, her tongue moving, surely, of it's own, imaginative accord. "I am Project Yuki Clefairy. We are part of numerous projects created to watch over Haruhi Suzumiya. She is not normal, like me." Crazy. This Clefairy was crazy. Then I realized something. Something I should have picked up on before.

"-You!-" I snapped, "-You aren't talking in Pokétongue!-" She stared at me, her expression saying 'duh'.

Right there, I was sure I had gotten myself mixed up with a group of weirdos. Haruhi; Mysterious Transfer Aide Koizumi; 'Project Yuki Clefairy'. Completely off their rockers. The only sane, decent person I had met so far was Mikuru.

"Oh! Kyon, I've found you!" A sweet voice floated to my ears, and I turned to see Mikuru, kneeling down beside me and the scary Clefairy. "I was looking for you everywhere. Is this a new friend?" She asked, smiling. She wrapped my arms around me, and picked me up. She turned to face 'Project Yuki Clefairy', and patted her on the head. "You can join us, Miss Clefairy! We're meeting a friend outside the Gym here."

I would be lying if I said the crazy Clefairy's eyes warmed up. She was still cold looking. This seemed to take Mikuru back, the two holding each others stare. It was as if Mikuru's warmth was trying to melt 'Project Yuki Clefairy's' icy being. "I see." Mikuru whispered quietly, not thinking I could hear. "So it's started already." She stood up, and turned to leave, the Clefairy taking her up on her offer.

We left the Space Centre, without looking at it's splendid displays. I wasn't feeling too upset about that. I was more worried about facing Haruhi. I let my mind grow concerned about the doom waiting for me at Pewter City Gym.

But fate had something else in store for me. Something much worse than the rage of Haruhi Suzumiya. As Mikuru carried me, and Yuki following behind, we found ourselves suddenly trapped in a net, surrounded by two men wearing black uniforms with a red 'R' embroidered on the front. The notorious Team Rocket. They smirked between themselves, obviously proud with their capture.

I heard one say to the other, "Let's take them to Mount Moon!" In a gleeful tone.

But I'm only a Bulbsaur, I couldn't stop them. Haruhi, where ever you are, we could use some help.

* * *


	5. Mikuru's Confession in Mount Moon

Author's notes - Here we are at Chapter Five. I really didn't think I would manage to keep this going! Thank you to everyone for your support and reviews! I really am grateful for all your comments! I hope you enjoy this chapter, slowly but surely the story is going to pick up! Again, I do not own Pokémon or Haruhi Suzumiya, and Pokémon will talk in -dashes- as usual. I think that's important to remember! Please enjoy this chapter, and thank you again!

Pokémon: Haruhi Version

Chapter Five

Mikuru's Confession in Mount Moon

Team Rocket must have sensed I was a threat. I opened my eyes, and realised they had knocked me unconscious. When I could finally focus my sight I found that the notorious team had locked Mikuru, Yuki the Clefairy and myself in a cage. The bars didn't look too strong, a good Razor Leaf would be capable of destroying the cheap metal. I guess Team Rocket don't like spending money. Wait... Not like it matters. I don't know Razor Leaf.

Since there was no chance of escape, I strode over to Mikuru to check she was okay. Her back was turned and I could hear the trill of her sweet voice. And the response of the psychotic Clefairy. My hearing isn't exactly perfect, but I could make out "mummer mummer, Kyon, mummer mummer,". So they were talking about me. Feeling proud of my detective skills, I gave a low grunt to alert the females that I was right behind them. Mikuru let out a shriek and spun around, falling on to her behind. It was quite a cute action, and a blush spread across her face. "K-k-kyon!" She stammered, causing me to frown. First time I'd heard her sound extremely nervous when Haruhi wasn't around. Then again, this was my first time alone with Mikuru.

"Kyon." Not exactly alone. "You are conscious."

I sneered at Project Yuki Clefairy, and showed my tiny fangs, "-Obviously that Rocket bunch can't keep a good Bulbasaur down-!"

Mikuru let out a small giggle, and placed a soft, tender hand on my head, "Silly Kyon. You fainted."

I could feel this statement causing me to sweat, and rolled my eyes childishly. "-How long have we been here-?"

Dropping her head slightly, Mikuru gave a small smile, "Nearly three hours."

Haruhi obviously misses us. Most likely, she's organised a search party. Not. Maybe Team Rocket will let us go eventually. "-Why are we here anyway-?" I asked, yawning a bit, worried I'd fall back into that non-awake state.

Yuki turned her blank eyes on me, pointing past the cage, to the darkened area and twisty nature-made tunnels of the vast Mount Moon. "We collided with the Team Rocket members as they were making a hasty escape. Leaving us alone would have been troublesome for them. They had no other option but to either kidnap us or discard of us in another nature, mainly termination of our functions."

The air suddenly got cooler, and I noticed Mikuru seemed slightly uncomfortable at Yuki's words. For a human speaking Pokémon she certainly was freaky. Then again, for a human who could understand Pokémon, Mikuru was quite unique herself. But it was different. Why? Why was I not questioning Mikuru, or asking I her ability was common. Was I being biased by accepting Mikuru yet denying Yuki?

"Um, Kyon?" Mikuru shuffled around a bit so that she was sitting more comfortably, facing me with a serious look. "Have you not wondered how it's possible that I can understand you?" It was as if she had been reading my mind. Maybe she was a physic? I nodded my head slowly, keeping my eyes on her eagerly, waiting for her to continue. Although I know it would be a logical explanation. "Well, Kyon... I think it's important for you to know." She took a deep breathe, "I'm part Pokémon – a Pokémorph, if you will." That phrase, Pokémorph shook me with recollection. Haruhi Suzumiya had declared to Professor Oak that she wanted to find the unnatural, things like Pokémorphs and human created experimental Pokémon. All we would need next is for the spawn of a legendary to join our merry bunch. I snorted in disbelief, slightly upset at the fact that Mikuru would expect me to believe such nonsense. Then again, maybe the stress of the cave was getting to her?

"Mikuru Asahina." The other oddity stated, "He must know."

Nodding, Mikuru clasped her hands together, "A Pokémorph... But I'm not the only one. There are a few of us!" _As if that made things better_. "You could call us a group or society. We've been able to live with both humans and Pokémon peacefully, but lately, there has been a problem." Mikuru sighed thoughtfully, "A lot of Pokémorphs have been discovered and branded as outsiders and freaks. This happened three months ago. Three months ago when the experiments on numerous artificial life forms began to go wrong. A trigger had taken force and is still changing things!" Mikuru stared at me, waiting for me to say something.

"-Um, a trigger-?"

"A mysterious force."

"-Haruhi Suzumiya-." I finished for her. Seriously, was this some sort of fan club for Haruhi? First Yuki, and allegedly the Jigglypuff Asakura, but, now Mikuru? "-Is this a joke-?" I asked.

Mikuru shook her head, and the human made Clefairy walked forward, "Warning."

"-A warning for what-?" I frowned as Mikuru placed her arms over her head, and the Clefairy used some sort of move, Protect maybe. My answer was the deep roar of an Onyx and the thunder of rocks and stones as they crashed to the ground. My mind screamed at me to hide, but that would be a cowardly thing to do. If Team Rocket wanted a fight, they would get one. Maybe.

"Hey!" A voice yelled. Not Haruhi's voice, but a voice of a male. "Hello? Is there a Mikuru in here?" The voice was loud and strong, and I knew it belonged to someone important. The Onyx roared again, and I guess it was imitating it's trainer to an extent. The voice continued to call out, looking for us.

I turned to Mikuru, who was now standing at the bars of the cage looking hopeful. "-Hey-!" I snapped, "-If you're part Pokémon, use some move and get us out of this cage! It'll make it easier to find that guy-!" She turned to face me, regret in her eyes. She wasn't going to do anything. I turned to the 'artificial' Clefairy, "-You! You prove something right now-!" But my efforts were in vain. We would have to wait for the mystery man to save us.

Which didn't take long.

The Onyx appeared first, long, grey and powerful looking. Behind it, the silhouette of a man could be seen. Tall, spiky hair and a tanned complex. I don't know if it was my mind playing tricks on me but it looked like he was wearing an apron. He ran towards us at a quicker pace, behind him, _she_ followed. I guess Haruhi had looked for help after all. Onyx managed to open the cage swiftly, and Mikuru gave me an apologetic glance as we exited from the debris if the prison. Haruhi walked over to us, hands on her hips. "Mikuru! What kind of mascot runs away! KYON! You idiot!" She snapped. The she noticed Yuki. "Oh, womanising where you?" She turned her brown eyes onto full glare, making me shake with anger. At least I wasn't shaking with fear, unlike Mikuru. Now, the man seemed to notice Mikuru.

Rushing forward, he grabbed a hold of both her hands, and knelt on one knee, "My dear Damsel in Distress, please allow me to claim a kiss from you as an award for your rescue!" Whether or not Mikuru was willing to give him the kiss will never be known for Haruhi smacked the 'hero' over the head with one heck of a kick.

"Down boy!" She muttered.

The man lay on the ground, in shame of defeat. I think he was used to it.

Mikuru looked shocked, "Haruhi! You just attacked the Pewter City Gym Leader!"

"Oh ho!" Haruhi grinned, "For a gym leader, he's pathetic! He had to get his understudy's from the gym to distract Team Rocket. Nevertheless, I gained the Boulder Badge for helping!"

Typical Haruhi. Everything seems to change to work for her. I'm sure she was supposed to battle him... Not that I'm complaining! Saves me the effort of fighting.

Brock, as his name turned out to be, led us through Mount Moon, towards Cerulean City where the next gym was. I followed along from behind, letting the humans talk amongst themselves, letting Yuki examine Haruhi closer. I wonder where her companion is... Absent-mindedly I walked, until I could feel the sun's rays giving me extra energy. The light made me feel refreshed, a great feeling after being stuck in a stuffy cave. Not so great a feeling when I realised I was lost. A high squawk made me notice the flock of Spearow flying towards me. Each tiny bird screaming one word at me, as their beady eyes locked on to me, "-Lunch-!".


	6. An Angry Flock Of Spearow

AN: Chapter Six! Just the usual, I don't own Pokémon or Haruhi, and Pokémon will talk in -dashes-. I hope you enjoy this chapter, things will certainly take on a more plot like nature after this!

Pokémon: Haruhi Version

Chapter Six

An Angry Flock of Spearow

"-Lunch-!" The one tracked birds screamed, their speed quickening as they began to compete for my flesh. Even though this was my first time actually travelling around Kanto, I knew about Spearow. The dimwitted species had a reputation for being bloodthirsty, yet not too bright. It's a good idea not to set them off.

So, as the evil Spearow began to fly closer, I reached a decision. I could have stayed and fought them off, but an angry flock of Spearow hold an advantage over a lonely Bulbasaur like me, especially when I'm not the strongest Pokémon on the block. My decision was to run and hope that the outside path would lead me to Cerulean City where I could find shelter.

Yet I did not know the way to Cerulean, I could only pray to any Legends listening that they would guide me in the right direction.

I ran as swiftly as a short Bulbasaur could, and the Spearow glided closer still, as sly as Spearow could, intimidating me more and more, forcing me to yell out insults, trying to get them to back down. That may have possibly made them angrier."-Lunch-!" They screeched, their wings picking up speed. For a minute, I cursed Haruhi. If she had chosen any other starter, I would not be in this situation. Maybe if she choose Squirtle or Charmander, Mikuru would have picked me as her first companion. I would not have complained if I were still in this situation – warm thoughts of Mikuru being my loving trainer would keep me going strong. Instead, bitter thoughts of Haruhi made me angry!

Why couldn't she be a normal kid, and keep me in the Pokéball! Why couldn't she do things properly?

"-Lunch-!" I had started to let my guard down, the birds were catching up with ease. I glanced with wide eyes around me for any place to hide; a cave; a hole; anything. While I couldn't see anything useful, I could have sworn I had seen a flash of pink. The pink of a Jigglypuff. Could it have been Asakura, Yuki's companion 'project'? Why would she be in a place like this?

Shoving that thought to my mind, I kept running, scared to stop or even slow down. I knew this was all Haruhi's fault. Somehow being around her always placed me in eternal danger, and ironically, the one who wanted something different was never around.

I was so focused on surviving that I did not notice the giant boulder sticking out of the ground. I tripped on it with my front left paw, throwing me to the ground. The boulder shook itself and rose like the living dead. "-Huh-?" It asked, blearily, before staring at me. "-Oh, a Bulbasaur, dude-." I stared back, and then I stared at the flock of Spearow, the rock followed my gaze. "-Spearow chasing the Bulbasaur, dude-."

I nodded with energy, grinning with hope, "-Yes! And you are the rock type! Please help me fend them off-!"

The Geodude stared at me, then grinned, "-See ya, dude-." He returned to his spot in the ground quickly. That only made me madder, glaring at the rock before launching a vine whip at it.

"-Thanks for nothing but putting my life on the line-!" I turned to face the Spearow, clenching my teeth. It appeared running was futile. I would have to stand my ground after all.

I readied the bulb on my back, thinking I could swipe them away with vine whip as they got closer. This would be a perfect opportunity for me to evolve into and Ivysaur, and easily defeat them all – but of course, things are not always that simple. Instead, I glared one final time before closing my eyes. Best just swing wildly and hope I could fend them off.

Their screams and squawks got closer, the fear in my tiny body pulsing wildly. "-Lunch! Lunch! Lunch-!" The wings beating in harmony seemed to be creating a gust of some sort, I could feel my determined stance slowly moving backwards. It was like the wind was emphasising how much danger I was in, how much longer I had to survive.

And then as quickly as it started, the wind stopped.

I bravely opened an eye, and was not exactly shocked by what I saw. Deep down, I had expected it.

The mysterious transfer Aide, Koizumi was standing in front of me, his face staring down the Spearow, his hand raised in an odd manner as it seemed to be holding a shield. This shield was a light orange colour, the sun glinting of it. The way he stood, I know he knew he was powerful enough to stop the wild and angry Pokémon. His stance emphasised his power and made him look majestic, even his hair seemed to float almost elegantly in the wind. He was close enough to being the hero in a story. Obviously not my prince though. The Spearow continued to crash into it, thinking they could easily shatter it. Even I knew their attempts were futile: that was pure raw psychic power.

It was at that point that I realised that Haruhi Suzumiya had the complete set: the human created experimental Pokémon; a Pokémorph; the spawn of a Legendary. And Koizumi's little spectacle of saving me had erased all my doubts. Haruhi wasn't an ordinary human, and neither were the people getting involved in her life.

It was now that I was secretly interested, and wanted to hear what Koizumi was obviously here to tell me. It was now when I was about to find out what I was involved in.


	7. The Cascade Badge

**AN - **Hello, and welcome to my 'Pokémon: Haruhi Version' fic. This is chapter 7 now. Quite far on, I think. I hope if you do read that you will review! I want to know if people are reading and/or enjoying this! Chapter 7 is hopefully going to help me steer more into the Haruhi Suzumiya direction i.e, Kyon's narration will be more sarcastic yet understanding, and that things will seem to just... happen? Please bear with me! I hope this works out!

Disclaimer; Still don't own either Pokémon or Haruhi Suzumiya!

Pokémon: Haruhi Version

Chapter Seven

The Cascade Badge

The red headed gym leader of Cerulean City narrowed her eyes at Haruhi in a threatening manner. Her mouth turned into a sneer, and I began to panic. Haruhi had made a natural enemy just by existing. It seems that this girls' very existence would always affect everyone one way or another. I was worried that the Cerulean Gym Leader would refuse a battle. To be honest, it was more hope than a worry. I was still Haruhi Suzumiya's only Pokémon, so battling a gym leader wasn't my idea of fun. Then again, if I did battle and win, it would get her off my back.

From the spectator seats (for the Cerulean Gym was laid out like a theatre of a sort) I heard that mysterious boy Koizumi give out a cheer. Mikuru followed suit, since it was her role as the adorable mascot and slight rival to help motivate Haruhi. I was quite surprised to find that Mikuru wasn't dressed up as a cheerleader – I'm sure it must have crossed Haruhi's mind at some point.

"Kyon." Oh yes, Yuki the demonic project Clefairy called out in her troublesome tones, "Remember to win." I wonder if Haruhi really could not hear her, or at least pretended she couldn't.

Misty the Gym Leader's glare suddenly turned into a huge smile. Her cold attitude must have been some sort of test. "Haruhi Suzumiya! You've got guts! I guess challenging a gym leader with only one Pokémon is your way of showing off, but I like your style! You remind me of the current champion!" With this, the girl launched one of those red and white spheres at us, and smiled. With a red light, Starmie was released – a star shaped water type with a jewel in it's middle.

At the presence of a strange Pokémon, any normal trainer would check their Pokédex. Haruhi didn't. Nor did she check that expensive laptop that she stole. I mean, borrowed of course.

The girl that everyone seemed to take an interest in was about to throw me head first into battle. Not literally, of course, but I wouldn't put it past her. Instead, she pointed to the battlefield and ordered, "Kyon! Go!" Real motivational.

Before I did 'go', I surveyed the battlefield. It was a rectangular stretch of water with some floating mats for platforms. How was I supposed to fight in that? Nevertheless, I obeyed my trainer – out of fear, not respect – and jumped to the nearest float. I would have to try anyway. Even if I began to loose, Koizumi had told me not to worry about not winning.

_"Miss Yuki, ah ha, the Clefairy, will ensure that you always perform to please Miss Suzumiya."_

Those words rang in my head. I could not remember our entire conversation clearly – I was still shocked from surviving the mad Spearow attack. But, I remembered the important bits. _"Haruhi Suzumiya has the same power as one of the legendary Pokémon – perhaps more power. Numerous groups have noticed, and, are trying to make sure this power doesn't erupt."_ Of course, he had said that with that charming little smile on his face.

I had switched off concentration, and only realised when I heard Haruhi's shouts, "Kyon! Move! MOVE!" Thinking quickly, I lazily turned to the left. Bingo.

I narrowly missed a Rapid Spin attack from the Starmie. If it had eyes, I know it would be staring at me in disbelief. I couldn't blame it. Even I was a little unsure of that dodge. Of course, my concern was unnecessary. It was obviously possible by the help of a strange Clefairy – one that wasn't a normal Pokémon. _"Miss Yuki was created by humans as an experiment. She is a normal type Pokémon – in body. In spirit, she has the mind of a human. In power, she has the same ability of a powerful psychic."_

So, I was going to win this battle with the help of a project. Not just a project. A project interested in my trainer.

The dodge gave me time to think up an attack, so I launched a leech seed at the Starmie. It was a direct hit, the seed sprouted over the purple star's body, making it difficult for it to move. I could hear Misty gasp in amazement, probably at the tremendous strength of a lowly Bulbasaur. Somehow it felt like I was cheating at this battle.

Cheating or not, however, it meant I would not get injured.

A small thunder of applause came from the direction of Haruhi's fans. I could tell it was Mikuru. "Go Kyon!" Her happy voice encouraged me, and I could feel myself letting loose with a wild attack of Razor Leaf.

_"Miss Mikuru Asahina, as you probably already know, is a Pokémorph. Despite the fact she cannot show it to you, she will be able to aide you in some battles, with an attack known as 'Helping Hand'. I'm sure it will benefit you."_ That smug Koizumi seemed to know a lot.

Sadly, when asked, he told me he didn't know what type of Pokémon Mikuru had in her D.N.A. Somehow I doubted him.

The Starmie cringed in pain, and I felt quite bad about it. Then again, I'd rather it was him, than me. To tie things up, I launched myself in a tackle attack. The force sent the Starmie back, and Misty returned it to it's Pokéball, looking slightly stunned. The stunned look disappeared, replacing it with a huge smile.

"Well done, Haruhi Suzumiya! You've gained the Cascade Badge for defeating me in a one on one battle!"

Haruhi's crowd cheered, and she grinned wildly. With a look like that, she could almost have passed as a normal trainer. And, as a pretty trainer. There was something that ruined that image for me.

After Koizumi had told me what Yuki and Mikuru could do, I had asked him about himself. _"Me? I close the spaces that crop up that could cause trouble."_ Of course, this had not been the least bit helpful. Instead of prying I asked why they _were_ interested in Haruhi Suzumiya. For once, Koizumi had given me a truthful answer.

_"If Haruhi Suzumiya gets bored or angry enough, she could destroy everything. The groups who keep an eye on her – they're scared. I'm scared. For the future, we have to protect her emotions. Kyon, don't let me down."_


End file.
